


Little Spoon

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan wants to be the little spoon for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Spoon

“Okay big guy, what’s up?”

Alfred rolled around to face Ivan, letting out a sigh. His boyfriend had been spooning him for the last half hour or so, just like he did almost every night, but for some reason Ivan couldn’t stop squirming and moving around this night.

The Russian was blushing, eyebrows scrunched together as he looked away.

“I wanted to ask you something…”

Alfred propped himself up on an elbow, letting out a drowsy yawn.

“Sure. What is it?”

Ivan locked eyes with him for a second, then looked away as his blush intensified.

“I… Never mind. Is not important.”

Alfred dropped a hand on Ivan’s head, tousling his platinum locks.

“Come on Ivan. If you say A, you gotta say B too. We are not going to sleep before you tell me what’s wrong.”

Ivan curled into himself, actually succeeding in making his broad figure seem small.

“…itlle spoon…”

Alfred bent over, bringing his ear to the other’s lips.

“Come again? I won’t bite.”

Ivan shut his eyes, fingers nervously playing with his sleeve.

“I-I… I wanted to ask you if I could be the little spoon for once… I have never done it before, but it seems nice.”

When Alfred remained silent, shocked by his lover’s unexpected request, Ivan opened his eyes, frantically trying to take back his words.

“Ah- you do not have to, just forget about it. It was just a silly joke, I do not need it. To believe you actually fell for that, you are really-“

“Okay.”

Ivan’s mouth instantly snapped shut, eyes widening as realization hit him. Alfred grinned excitedly as he climbed over his boyfriend, ignoring the groans when he accidentally kneed him in the stomach. Ivan was already starting to regret his decision when Alfred reached his back. Then he tensed.

The American pushed himself flush against Ivan’s back, following the curve of his spine from tip to tail bone. Entangling their legs, snaking an arm around the taller man’s waist to rest it protectively across his chest. Snuggling up to his snowy hair, placing a soft reassuring kiss on his shoulder blade.

“If you want to be held, you just have to say so,” he whispered, waiting for the other to relax in his hold.

Ivan’s heart hammered against his ribs as he felt the presence of a miniature sun behind him, around him, holding him with tenderness and care. Allowing himself to bask in the other’s warmth, find comfort in the loving action.

Ivan sighed quietly, not admitting just how much he liked being held like this. Big spoon, little spoon, as long as it was Alfred, anything was a wonderful new experience to him.

And right before he fell asleep, his hand crawled up to Alfred’s smaller one and intertwined their fingers, accepting the generous gift.


End file.
